Say It Again
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Temari tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Ia selalu bersikap seolah Temari tidak ada. Apa Shikamaru sudah tidak mencintai Temari lagi?


_Summary_ : Temari tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Ia selalu bersikap seolah Temari tidak ada. Apa Shikamaru sudah tidak mencintai Temari lagi? **ONESHOT-Shika x Tema**

_Disclaimer _: Naruto masih milik _mister Masashi-sensei_ kok. Saya belum bisa merebutnya. –ditabok- Ohya dan satu lagi, lagu **Say It Again** hanya punya _Marie Digby_. Hehe.

_Warning _: Satu lagi penpik _romance_ nggak jelas lainnya punya saya. Huahaha…yang **Regret** belum selese, udah bikin yang lain. Khukhukhu… Yah, pokoknya hati-hati aja terhadap banyaknya ke-**OOC**-an dan **keanehan** dalam penpik saya yang ini.

Terinspirasi dari lagu _Marie Digby_.

**Say It Again**

Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan lelah. Ia sudah lelah dengan segala sifat Shikamaru yang malas itu. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau sifat itu pasti akan bisa berubah seiring waktu. Temari akan berusaha untuk membuat Shikamaru meninggalkan sifatnya itu.

Tapi ternyata Temari salah. Tidak semudah itu mengubah sifat orang yang sudah bawaan lahir. Ia salah. Salah menganggap kalau Shikamaru akhirnya dapat berubah. Dan ia lelah dengan kesalahannya itu. Ia lelah dengan tanggapan Shikamaru yang malas-malasan padanya. Shikamaru tidak pernah menganggapnya benar-benar ada.

Temari tersenyum getir memandang Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi mengantuk. Padahal Shikamaru sedang bersamanya. Apakah ia tak bisa mengontrol sedikit kemalasannya itu jika di depannya? Apa Shikamaru selalu bosan jika bersamanya? Temari tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

Rasanya sakit. Rasanya lelah. Ia ingin marah namun tak tahu apa yang harus dimarahinya. Soal apa yang harus dibahasnya. Temari selalu bingung jika bersama Shikamaru. Ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Apa yang salah dari Temari?

Kalau saja Shikamaru mau memberitahu apa yang salah dengan Temari, maka Temari pasti akan berusaha membenahinya.

Temari selalu cemburu. Cemburu pada pasangan-pasangan lainnya yang dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Naruto dan Hinata misalnya, mereka selalu bahagia. Memang kadang muncul perselisihan, namun mereka memang tidak bisa bertengkar. Beberap saat kemudian mereka pasti sudah tertawa bersama lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka lebih membuat Temari cemburu lagi. Mereka hampir-hampir selalu dapat mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka bisa saling menyelami apa yang dipikirkannya masing-masing.

Neji dan TenTen. Mereka memang teman setim yang kompak. Jadi ketika mereka pacaran pun selalu kompak. Temari iri dengan kekompakan mereka itu.

Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sai. Mereka pasangan baru yang sering cek-cok. Tapi tak sampai sore, salah satu dari mereka sudah berbuat usil pada yang lainnya. Membuat mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bahagia.

Itu semua terlalu kontras jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Temari dan Shikamaru. Hubungan mereka terlalu datar. Terlalu tenang sampai-sampai Temari merasa ini bukanlah suatu hubungan spesial. Apa Shikamaru tak pernah berpikir kalau Temari adalah pacarnya?

Dari luar mereka memang terlihat rukun dan selalu bahagia. Tapi itu semua hanya sandiwara Temari agar mereka terlihat seperti itu. Dan Temari lelah untuk terus bersandiwara. Ia terlalu lelah pada berbagai hal dalam hubungan ini.

Temari ingin mengakhirinya namun ia tak mampu. Ia bukannya tak mampu kalau harus putus. Tapi tak mampu untuk membayangkan apa respon dari Shikamaru jika dia meminta putus. Shikamaru pastilah dengan santai bilang "Terserah". Atau bilang "Ya sudah. Nggak usah bilang juga nggak apa-apa, merepotkan" dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Temari tak mampu membayangkan itu. Dia tak mampu untuk melihat apa reaksi Shikamaru. Temari hanya ingin Shikamaru menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Temari. Tidak harus dengan pelukan, ciuman, gandengan atau apalah itu. Temari bukan mengharapkan itu. Temari hanya ingin Shikamaru bilang kalau ia mencintainya. Hanya itu.

Karena selama ini Shikamaru tak pernah bilang apa pun yang berarti cinta padanya. Selama ini selalu dirinya yang bilang seperti itu dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman ala kadarnya oleh Shikamaru.

Padahal Temari mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan wajah panas. Dengan rasa malu dan deg-degan menunggu respon dari Shikamaru. Tapi… haha tak ada yang didapatnya kecuali senyum ala kadarnya itu. Senyum yang selalu dia berikan pada siapa pun. Tak ada bedanya senyum yang diberikannya pada Temari atau yang lainnya.

Temari hanya ingin sedikit diperlakukan istimewa. Sedikit saja. Tapi sedikit pun itu tak pernah terkabul.

Kenapa? Kenapa yang selalu diharapkannya tak pernah terkabul? Apa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sampai dia harus menanggung ini?

Memang kelihatannya ini masalah sepele. Tapi bagi Temari, masalah ini seperti masalah yang menutupi masalah di seluruh hidupnya. Tak ada masalah yang lebih membuatnya ingin mati seperti masalah ini.

Kadang kala Temari ingin mencoba bunuh diri. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Shikamaru akan memberinya sedikit perhatian.

Tapi sekali lagi. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau reaksi Shikamaru selalu melenceng dari apa yang diharapkannya. Ia takut kalau begitu ia sudah bunuh diri dan ternyata Shikamaru tak memberi reaksi apa pun yang berarti kecuali datang ke Rumah Sakit dengan wajah malas.

Temari ingin sekali tertawa getir di hadapan Shikamaru. Ia ingin sekali memaki-maki Shikamaru dan meluapkan semua emosi yang melanda hatinya. Tapi ia tak kuasa. Temari terlalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan Shikamaru.

Kesimpulannya : Ia **LELAH**. Ia ingin lenyap dari dunia ini. Mungkin itu saja impiannya saat ini. Ia sudah terlalu **LELAH** untuk bermimpi akan dipedulikan Shikamaru. Oh, itu jauh sekali di awang-awang. Huh..

Dan tanpa terasa oleh Temari, air mata itu sudah membentuk sungai kecil di sudut matanya. Temari tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru menyadari itu. Shikamaru yang sedang mengantuk langsung menghilang kantuknya entah kemana begitu melihat air mata mengucur deras dari mata indah Temari.

Shikamaru segera maju menghadap Temari. "TEMARI?? ADA APA?? Apa ada yang sakit??" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah selain malas. Shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

Temari tersenyum aneh. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru mencemaskannya. Pasti yang tadi hanya fatamorgana yang dilihat Temari saking kalutnya ia. Begitu lucu. Begitu ironis khayalan yang diinginkan Temari.

Tapi sekali lagi Shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah cemas kepadanya, "TEMARI?? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya kali ini lengkap dengan bonus mengguncang-guncang bahu Temari.

Temari terbelalak. Ternyata apa yang baru saja dilihatnya bukan suatu fatamorgana, ilusi atau khayalannya. Itu fakta dan realita apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Temari merasa dirinya goyah. Ia menangis makin kencang sambil memegang tangan Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah mengusap air matanya.

"Aku… Aku hanya merasa kau tidak mencintaiku, Shikamaru. Aku… Aku merasa kalau aku tidak pernah berarti bagimu. Aku… Aku merasa kalau aku bukan apa-apa untukmu. Aku…huhuhu," Temari sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Isak tangisnya makin kencang.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Temari. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Temari lalu merangkulnya perlahan, "Aku tidak pernah seperti itu…Aku… Ehm, aku selalu mencintaimu, Temari…," kata Shikamaru dengan intonasi makin perlahan. Itu membuat Temari tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"_Nani_? Apa yang barusan kau katakan Shikamaru-kun? Maaf, aku tak terlalu mendengarnya. Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" Ucap Temari sambil menunduk merasa bersalah atas pendengarannya yang dianggapnya kurang peka.

Shikamaru menghela nafas perlahan lalu wajahnya berubah usil, "Hmm...gimana ya?" ucapnya memancing Temari. Temari segera melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru.

"Hng… apaaaa?? Kasih tau!" kata Temari sambil sedikit berusaha menyamarkan kegembiraannya dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum nakal sambil bangkit berdiri, "Kalau kamu bisa tangkap aku, baru aku mau mengatakannya lagi! Haha!" katanya sambil segera berlari. Temari ingin marah namun akhirnya ia malah tertawa. Sudah lama ia ingin seperti ini. Hubungan yang sedikit berwarna.

Maka tanpa ragu-ragu Temari berlari mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah jauh mendahuluinya. Temari terus berlari dengan tawanya yang berderai. Ia bahagia. Sungguh bahagia. Dengan semangat Temari terus mengejar Shikamaru hingga berputar tiga kali di tempat yang sama.

Temari mulai kelelahan namun tetap senang. "Shikamaru-kun! Udahan ah! Atau enggak, ku kipas sampe mental ke Samudra Pasifik nih?" kata Temari sambil mulai membuka kipasnya. Ia hanya berpura-pura.

Shikamaru langsung berhenti saat itu juga. "Na…_Nani_?" ucapnya agak ketakutan. Ia lalu akhirnya menyerah dan mendekat ke arah Temari. Temari tertawa, akhirnya ia menang.

"Ayo, katakan lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan!" katanya kembali pada sifatnya yang asli. Ceria dan tentu saja, galak.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sok terpaksa. Ia menggumam pelan sebentar lalu akhirnya mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, aku bilang. Tapi dengarkan baik-baik. Ku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun!" serunya. Temari hanya mendelik lalu mengangguk.

Shikamaru menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Temari! Hanya saja… yah, kau taulah kalau sifatku memang begitu. M,alas dan selalu saja bilang segala sesuatu merepotkan. Tapi sebenarnya aku bingung harus memperlakukanmu bagaimana. Hng… aku memang tidak berguna ya?" Shikamaru berkata cepat sekali. Temari melongo lalu tertawa senang. Shikamaru hanya memberikan pandangan tanya-kenapa.

Temari menggeleng masih dengan sisa tawanya, "Enggak. Kamu bukannya enggak berguna, tapi memang aku yang sepertinya belum bisa mengerti kamu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Karena itulah, buat aku supaya bisa mengerti kamu. Bicarakan apa saja yang ingin kamu bicarakan. Aku tersiksa dengan segala ketenangan dan kemalasanmu itu!" lanjutnya sedikit bercanda.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar penuturan Temari, "Yah… tapi kau juga harus bisa mengerti sifatku yang tidak bisa kurubah. Kupikir hanya kau yang bisa mengubahnya." Kata Shikamaru perlahan sambil kembali merangkul Temari dalam pelukannya.

Sekali lagi Temari menangis. Namun kali ini tangisan bahagia.

Ternyata selama ini ia hanya salah paham. Salah paham yang berujung pada prasangka buruk yang melingkupi pemikiran otaknya. Kali ini Temari berjanji dengan kesungguhan hatinya. Dia akan mencoba selalu mengerti Shikamaru dan mengubah sifat malasnya itu.

Ia hanya harus bersabar dalam semua itu. Iya kan?

**THE END.**

Hyahaha!! Apa ini? Kenapa sungguh nggak jelas? Oh, sudahlah. Saya hanya ingin menumpahkan isi hati saya ke penpik ini kok. Dan nggak tau kenapa yang terpikirkan adalah ShikaTema. Mungkin karna saya jarang nemuin mereka di penpik orang lain kecuali sebagai figuran. (_author_ menangis terharu bersama ShikaTema)

Sekali-kali pengen mereka terlihat romantis. Huaha… tapi jadinya OOC beginih. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting **REPIEW** ya? Yayaya? Ditunggu lho!

Ohya, untuk pemberitahuan aja. Penpik saya yang '**Pengaruh Globalisasi**' besar kemungkinan akan lama dilanjutin lagi. Terus saya berencana memperbraharui ehm, maksudnya memperbaharui (susah banget ngetik ini kata!) penpik saya yang '**Sakura Asli Atau Palsu?**' agar tidak menjadi penpik nggak nyambung lagi. _Arigatou_!!

**ShikaTema :** -tau tau muncul entah darimana- Jangan lupa **REPIEW**!!

**Temari :** Kalo enggak, nanti ku kipas sampe ke kutub selatan!

**Shikamaru :** Merepotkan. **REPIEW** aja kok susah amat sih? Udah, sono **REPIEW**!! (Shikamaru dikeroyokin para _senpai_)


End file.
